Under The Trees
by PrettyLittleKiller99
Summary: Patricia is mad after she learns Eddie's secret. But, will she learn that all the magic, happens under the trees. PEDDIE 4 ever 3


**A/N: I know, I know. I need to update my other stories, but this just popped into my head. This take place after the episode when Trisha finds out Mr. Sweet is Eddie's dad.**

**Patricia POV**

That slime ball, the cockroach, that cute guy with the blond hair and pretty eyes. Two words, Eddie Miller. Or Eddie Sweet. Why wouldn't he tell me that he was the principal's son? I thought we were friends? Or at least somewhat close to that. All these things were flooding through my mind as I walked out the door of the Anubis house.

"Patricia wait!" I heard Eddie call from behind me, but I ignored him. I just kept walking. I wanted to get as far away from that slime ball as possible.

After about 5 minutes of walking straight pass the Frobisher Library and into the forest, I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder. I quickly pulled it away and tried to keep walking, but Eddie stepped in front of me, blocking me from trying to commit any further escape.

"Can we talk?" He asked, obviously frustrated with my rebelliousness.

"There is nothing to talk about, Eddie." I said while trying to walk around him, but he blocked my every attempt of escape. The Damn American.

"Well then why are you so mad at me?" He asked, confused. I looked into his blue eyes; the same blue eyes that made my stomach turn inside out when I looked at them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a mumble, while sitting down against a tree. He sat down right next to me and we just sat there in silence for a moment. Until, he broke it with a surprising statement.

"I was scared." He said in a whisper. At first, I though I heard it wrong.

"What?" I asked in my heavy English accent.

"I was scared, ok?" He admitted. I studied him as he avoided my gaze. "I was scared that if you found out, you'd treat me… different. That you would think that I was a teacher's pet or something." He said, barely audible.

I chuckled.

"See I knew you would laugh?" He said getting up, attempting to leave.

"Eddie wait!" I said, standing up to quickly and hitting my head on a tree branch. I cursed loudly before continuing. "You honestly thought that I was that naïve. That I would judge you just because were Sweetie's son? That hurts." I said playfully, holding my chest to my heart.

"So you're not mad?" He asked, hopefully.

"The only reason I was mad was because…" I, Patricia Williamson, was actually admitting to something?

"Yes?" Eddie asked with that mischievous smirk of his. The Cockroach.

"I was kind of sad that you wouldn't trust me with something like that." I said.

"Oh." He said, studying me face and I, studying his. After about a minute I actually reacted.

"What?" I asked him, blushing furiously and looking away.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked suspiciously.

"Of course." I answered, eager to know his secret.

"So, there's this girl I like, in Anubis house, and I wanna tell her how I feel, I just don't know how to. Any advice?" He asked, sitting against the same tree as before. My heart sunk. Eddie liked someone? Mara? No. Amber? Definite no. Nina? Maybe, but probably not. Joy? I don't think so, but you honestly never know. Me? Obviously not. Who then? But then, why should care, it's not like Ilike him or anything, right? I sat down next to him.

"First things first, don't do anything big and extravagant, girls hate that. If you wanna tell her how you feel, tell her up close and personal. Next, do it when you two are alone, not when everyone one else I around." I turned my head to catch him staring at me, but he quickly turned his head away. I could've sworn I saw him blush. "Does that help?" I asked.

"Yeah, loads." He let out a deep breath then turned to face me. "Thanks Yakker."

"Anytime Slime ball." I said turning to him with a smile.

We started at each other for a while in silence. Before I knew it, his soft lips were on mine. At first I was really tense, but then I got use to the feeling of kissing him. His hands found his way around my waist and mine, around his neck.

It felt like forever when we came up for air. I looked at him and he, at me and smiled.

"So Yakker, I need to tell you something." Eddie said, his arms still around my waist and my arms still around his neck. "You know that girl that I like?"

"Yea?" I asked with a smile.

"I think she likes me back." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" I replied, playing along.

"Yeah." He said with a smile, and he leaned in for another kiss. I guess the magic does happen under the trees.

**R, R and R? For the children!**


End file.
